


The Worst Morning After

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not the morning after that Jim had planned on having after a night spent out with McCoy and Gaila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tcwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcwordsmith/gifts).



> I kept trying to write something more serious, but this one kept coming back and getting in the middle of everything I was trying to do.

“Would it really kill someone to write these things in basic English?” The voice muttered from the floor and the data pad that he was reading. “It’s almost like they’re making it more difficult than it has to be on purpose.”

Jim opened his eyes and rolled over so that he could look down on the man. He had to wait for the room to stop spinning before he could talk. 

“Bones, what are you doing on the floor?” It seemed to him to be a very good question since when he fell asleep, he remembered the both of them being on the bed.

Granted, they had both had a lot to drink, but Jim was still pretty sure they had been on the bed.

“What does it look like?” McCoy fired back, not looking away from the data pad. “I’m reading.”

Jim groaned, rolling back over. “Exams are over. That was the whole point of causing the hangover that I can feel stealing my will to live.”

“You are not dying, Jim.” McCoy’s tone bordered on sarcasm and Jim wasn’t sure he approved of that right now.

“Explain that to my head.”

“I did tell you not to try mixing Earth alcohol with Orion specialties.”

“I would throw something at you, but you seem to have all of the pillows.” There was a pause and then Jim looked over the edge of the bed again. “ _Why_ do you have all of the pillows?”

“It seemed like a fair compromise when you declared that the bed was your planet and that everyone else were alien invaders sent to rob you of your virtue.”

“My what?” Jim really wasn’t enjoying the recap of this.

“Yeah. Gaila was surprised that you were even able to spell virtue.”

“I can spell just fine.”

“Oh, we know. Believe me, you made sure that we knew quite a bit about your skills and your scholarly pursuits.”

Jim really didn’t like the sound of that. “Speaking of our favorite Orion, where is Gaila? Wasn’t she supposed to be spending the night with us?” He paused. “I have only been asleep for one day, right?”

McCoy sat up from his bed on the floor and now he was grinning at Jim. That grin was making Jim feel like he should never have regained consciousness again.

“Oh, now see, Gaila had no choice but to go back to her room after you made it quite clear than neither you nor I were interested in sleeping with her last night.”

“ _I did what?!_ ” Jim’s voice was a shrill yelp and then he moaned, clutching his head as it protested the movement.

“Yes,” McCoy said, his grin turning into a laugh. “You went into great detail about how the two of us had to keep our virtue in tact – and so should she – since we were all Starfleet officers now and had to hold ourselves to a higher calling and make a good example to everyone else.”

“You’re making that up.” He closed his eyes. “Please tell me that you’re making that up.”

“Nope, it’s all true,” McCoy got up and sat on the edge of the bed. “It was a fine speech and when you’re more sober, I’ll play the holo we made of your performance.”

“You recorded me? I thought you were my best friend!”

“Your best friend who had to sleep alone last night because you were busy protecting your virtue and Gaila laughed so hard she made herself sick.” He lifted an eyebrow. “That was a far cry from how I was expecting to spend the night with my two close friends.”

Jim turned over and buried his face in the mound of blankets on the bed. “Why didn’t you just kill me before I made an ass out of myself?”

“Now Jim, we both know that making an ass out of yourself wasn’t a new thing,” McCoy grinned. “Just now, we have a recording of it for posterity.”

“I hate you.”

“Say that again and not only will you be sleeping alone for the foreseeable future, I’ll show that holo to Uhura and Spock.”

Jim rolled over to face him in a flash. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

“You suck, Bones.”

“And that, my friend, is one of the many reasons you adore me.” McCoy shifted on the bed. “Now come here, and let me see if I can do something about that headache.”


End file.
